Little Moments Like That1
by snickie808
Summary: Forever doesn't seem so long. Kurama/Kagome


Little Moments Like That

Kurama/Kagome

It had been one glorious year since they had gotten married. When they had first met, they had never said more than two words to each other. They had known about each other, they were the top two students in their high school. He was a senior, she was a sophomore. That didn't matter, she was taking most of the classes he was, in the same class too. She had never paid attention to him and was always hiding from her own fan club. He was always thinking about something else or speaking to Youko to notice until they had a project together. He remembered her straight forward, no bullshit attitude. He was surprised but agreed. Working together with her, he found that her life was almost in perfect order and no matter what, he knew she wasn't sick. Her classes missed didn't matter; she had a better grade than he did in everything but math. Thinking back, he remembered as she asked if he could help her. He figured that she needed help with a simple equation, oh no, that would be too easy. She needed help in the whole damn thing. For him, her eyes were the first thing to draw him in. Youko had told him that they looked like Veteran eyes, those who had seen and done much. The second was that they were bright blue. No Japanese person had blue eyes unless they were contacts but not her. He found that her grandmother on her father's side was Scandinavian and that her looks came from her father. That made sense, her brother looked just like her mother but Kagome didn't. She had black hair, bluish tint and her skin was lighter. Her height, Youko had deducted, came from her mother. She was a whole head and a half shorter than he was. They got along well, spoke with actual intelligence. She didn't care about what others thought about her, she was going to live her life the way she wanted. It wasn't until he had caught her crawling from the well house that he knew what was going on.

He looked at the angel lying beside him and smiled. He was so lucky to have her, a miko who loved a demon like him. Thinking about that moment at the well house, he had never been so afraid before. He could remember his hands shaking as he helped her mother stop the bleeding. There was so much blood. She had told her mother that she had won, that she was finished. He didn't even think to ask what they were talking about. All he knew was that he was going to lose her if he couldn't stop it. That night was the worst he had ever dealt with. She had lacerations all over her body, a concussion, broken ribs and a broken right leg. She had a hole punched through her stomach. Kurama brushed his wife's face. She had come back blind. When she had woken up three days later, her body had healed but her eyes hadn't. He had asked for her to tell him what happened and he told her what he was. She wasn't surprised at his explanation, she had already known. Kurama had found out she was a miko, a warrior. She was the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama and that she had changed. The Shikon had gotten frustrated at being jerked around. She had given it her body, it was purified and safe. She had defeated Naraku two weeks ago, the reason she was so injured was because the battle she had against Inuyasha, the hanyou, and Kikyo, the reanimated priestess. He found that she was blinded from Naraku and that with her handicap, it made succeeding against Inuyasha harder. He watched over her for another week, watching as her eyes healed and she started to move around. The first thing she had said to him was demanding to see Youko. He shivered; she could get really scary when angry. He would rather face an angry Enma than deal with his wife's anger. He chuckled; she had this glazed look when she saw the ears and the tail. He was not prepared for her to fling herself at him and maul his ears.

His eyes fell to the weapons lining their wall. She had carried every one of these back with, stating that these were the weapons her friends had used and trained her with. There was even a sword made by the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. His blood and hers had been given to create it. It was the most beautiful weapon he had ever seen. There was so much he had to be proud of, mostly the way she 

stayed true to herself. She knew that she hadn't been strong enough and trained night and day with the weapons of her lost friends for many years, he was glad that she had such good friends. One night, she had told him about the fight. She told him about the lives Inuyasha had stolen and the lives that were lost needlessly. She cried all night long, thinking of her friends. He listened to her tell him about those brave people who fought by her side. She told him of Inuyasha's betrayal, how none of them had seen it coming. The battle had lasted for two days straight. Kagome had shot her last arrow through Kikyo's black heart, ending her evil intentions. Her brave little Shippo had charged with Kirara, pinning Inuyasha down with one of his illusions. The little child didn't have a chance when he got free. The fire cat had died with the little boy. Sango and Miroku had been next; they were sleeping in the hut with the older miko. They didn't know what was going on when Inuyasha send his blood blades toward the hut. Sesshoumaru hadn't made it in time before Kagome had shoved her hand through Inuyasha's chest, taking his heart out and making him watch as she purified it. Kurama knew she was hurting; even more that she was still hurting. He remembered her telling him that Sesshoumaru had come just as she purified him, saying that he would help bury her friends but that Inuyasha had betrayed his blood and his pack, he would not. The scavengers would get his corpse.

The Spirit World had been glad to meet Kagome. He had brought her to see Koenma, after she begged him of course. She had wanted to know more people who were not human, it made her feel normal. Most of her friends were demons and she had to leave them behind or they died. The only one still alive was Sesshoumaru and Ayame. Sesshoumaru had been waiting as was Ayame and her mate. They were all sitting there when he brought Kagome. She was nervous and refused to leave his side, which he was okay with until she saw the wolf demon. The moment she saw Ayame, she had run to the wolf demon, cried with her and hugged her. She was told that Kouga was unable to fulfill his duties of leadership and his position was taken from him. Kagome was sad to hear that until she was told that Kouga was put on Sesshoumaru's council until his death a hundred years ago. Ayame had taken over his tribe and her tribe of the Northern Wolves. The wolf princess was still the same, hot headed. She and Kagome laughed as they shared stories. Ayame had four children that acted just like their father, Ginta. Kagome was proud of him. Sesshoumaru had mated and had two children, two boys who looked just like him but acted like their mother, which was a really good thing. His mate was another Dog Demon and had reminded him of her, she just laughed. Kagome had brightened so much more after knowing some of her friends were alive. She was shocked to know that Jinenji was still alive and kicking. When he had turned three hundred and fifty years of age, his demon blood had taken over his body. Instead of becoming a mindless killing machine, it had changed him into a full demon, the advantage of being a horse demon. She had turned toward Koenma and bowed, the prince had bowed even lower and cried. He had met the Shikon miko, the princess of time. Kagome was confused. She just did her duty and that was all, he was thinking too much into it. Koenma passed out.

"Kurama, are you okay?"

He looked at his wife. She was beautiful and she was all his. Kissing her nose he smiled as she wrinkled it. His hands touched her cheek, tilting her head toward his waiting lips. The small kiss immediately turned passionate. Kurama chuckled. She was always ready for him, for them. She was a miko, should be pure but underneath all that innocence and shyness was a vixen that was itching to come out. He kissed down the column of her next, licking the hollow before traveling toward the center of her chest. She was wearing a teddy that her friend's had gotten her as a gift. He untied the string on the top; it was an easy access, only connected to the string between her breasts. He pulled it and slid them on either side of her breast. Looking into her eyes, he grinned. As tired as she was, she didn't hesitate to give him what he wanted. He was already topless, only wearing the silk boxers he had gotten for Christmas. His lips 

whispered against her nipples, hands brushing her stomach. He couldn't wait, not with her. All his patience was thrown out the window when it came to pleasuring his lovely wife. Kurama shuttered as her leg brushed against his arousal before hooking around his waist. Grinding himself against her, he swore at himself. He wanted to take his time, give her the most pleasure he could. Not that it would matter, they did usually go for a couple of hours but it didn't matter. He gripped her hips, holding them down so that she wasn't able to rub against him. She whined and he loved every sound she made. Kissing downward, his eyes locked on hers. She watched as he laid little kisses along her stomach, nuzzling it. Kagome had learned very early that it was useless to wear underwear in bed, they would be ripped. Her eyes clamped shut and her head was tilted backward, he was placing kisses on her womanhood. His fingers were rubbing against her clit, slowly spreading her to his gaze. He blew on the nub, smirking against her as she bucked her hips and groaned. He was evil. His tongue was wicked, licking everywhere. At her most intimate place, he traced his tongue, never entering but gliding around and around. It was a game for him, to see how many times she could cum before he couldn't stand it anymore. It didn't matter if she begged, oh no, it was at his pace. Slowly, he slid up her body, giving each peak a kiss before kissing her lips. His eyes stared into hers as he slowly entered her body. He was careful to go slow. No matter how much they made love, she was tight. It could be because of her small size, her narrow hips. It could be anything but it wasn't important. They would start slow, he would let her relax, feel every inch of him, every pull and stretch he produced. As the night would progress, so did his thrusts. His hand would bind hers above her head, the other gripping her waist, pulling her leg around. They would go through many different positions. She was flexible, that was for sure. Youko, he loved having her against the wall or tied up, he was so naughty.

Watching his wife as she slept with a smile, he kissed her before cuddling against her body. He couldn't wait until she was pregnant with his children but he understood her want to finish with school. In two weeks, she would graduate with high school and would be eighteen in four months. Their mother's had been so happy for them. Both were widows and got along well. He had spoken to his mother about Youko, the woman just laughed at him. She had already known. She had seen when he had transformed from Youko to his normal self. His mother had actually slapped him upside the head; he was shocked and even more shocked when she told him he was grounded for not telling her sooner. It was a lot better than her be disgusted. The only thing his mother wanted was to pet his ears and he groaned. Both his mother and Kagome's mother were in love with his ears but only Kagome was allowed to touch his tail. His wife had been a blessing to him; something he had done in the past must have been good. It had been his wife that begged Koenma to bring Kuronue back for him. The bat demon had been rescued by her at his last moments. She made him comfortable and she made him feel loved even if it had been for only a couple of minutes. The prince had done as she asked and now Kuronue was now part of their little group. She had even known Yomi and was happy to see him again. Kurama had earned Yomi's respect as a human because of his relationship with Kagome. Yomi had told him that if he was able to tame her, it was enough reason. He smiled when his feisty wife kicked Yomi in the shins and stuck her tongue out at him. Even though she was a powerful priestess and she had many powerful friends, she was still a kid at heart, just like Yusuke. They got along great, if you count screaming at each other for hours getting along. He and Keiko just sit back when those two fight. Many times, even though Yusuke is truly trying, Kagome beats his ass without the effort. She gave Keiko a gift for her birthday, a rosary just like Inuyasha had. Now, Yusuke didn't dare overstep the bounds, although Keiko was using it for a much better, pleasurable use. Looking at the clock, he sighed. He needed to go to bed.

It was her graduation and he couldn't be happier. She was the valedictorian; she worked so hard for this. She had gotten into Tokyo University and they had just moved into a new apartment. Keiko and Yusuke were having some troubles, it would be cheaper for them plus Kagome could have some company when 

he needed to go for a job. He hated leaving her, even if it was only for a day or two, she would mope and cry. With Keiko being there, she would concentrate on other things. The apartment was actually a townhouse, it made him happy. Kagome had run throughout the home, mostly to check for any abnormalities and such, but she had fallen in love with it. The home was in between his mother and hers and it was close to the college. Keiko was pregnant and couldn't go through school, she had been sad about that. Kagome had found a program for pregnant women, it was mostly online courses. She would just take all her classes online in and in a year or so, would take all of her labs and such. It was perfect. There wasn't much of a backyard, but it was a good enough size for them. The look on Kagome's face when he told her that they would get it, it made his day. She smiled and jumped him, kissing him all over. Yusuke and Keiko would take the downstairs, Keiko was having a hard time with stairs, and she was bedridden, being eight months pregnant. The second floor was just the kitchen and laundry room. There were more stairs coming from the third floor to the second than the first. Kurama was happy, there were two bedrooms on each floor, guests could be on the second but the largest bedroom was his and Kagome's on the top floor. It also had to giant bathroom. Kagome and Keiko had a good time spending time together and decorating the house. Kurama had been surprised when he came home after a job to find the house completely decorated. One of the rooms, she turned into an office. Those precious weapons had decorated it, he was amazed at the time she had taken, the care she had put into her work. Looking up at the stage, he listened to his wife speak. She was such a motivation. He watched as she just spoke what she truly thought. There was no speech, there was no rehearsal. It was just pure Kagome. He was proud of her.

When they called her name, his friends had whooped and shouted. He was just happy and stood up smiling, she smiled back at him. It gave him a warm feeling then they said her name. Kagome Miyako Minamino. She was his wife, everyone knew but having the principle made it more real. Everyone was looking at him then back at her, the women groaned in disappointment. When the ceremony was over, he watched as Kagome rushed toward him, jumping into his arms. He had known she would do so, giving her flowers to her mother. He kissed her, deeply. Hugging her close to his body he told her how proud he was of her. She replied that she deserved a reward after this and he shivered in anticipation. He could think of all the naughty things they could do, he did get a late Christmas present of interesting toys. He moved out of the way as her friends and family came to congratulate her. It was a good ending to a good year. All that they were waiting for was her birthday and when she finished college, although she could do what Keiko was doing. Speaking of Keiko, she didn't look so good.

"Yusuke, my water broke."

"When?!"

"Fifteen minutes ago."

Yusuke freaked of course but Kagome was calm. She had a lot of experience with child birth, especially in the Feudal Era. Keiko's contracted were a minute apart, which meant baby time. Yusuke was sitting behind her, propping her up. Kagome had shouted commands to several teachers who had rushed to do as she said. Kurama could just see her as a doctor; actually he didn't know what she wanted to study. He'd have to ask her that later. He watched her work, tying his tie around her hair so that it was held back. She took off her robes and laid them beneath Keiko. Everyone was panicking and he knew that she would lose her patience really quick. She hated when people panicked and when they were hysteric.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Everyone was silent.

"If you are not needed, step back."

She touched Keiko's forehead, sending some of her energy through Keiko's mind to help with the pain. She was going to block it. Looking into Keiko's eyes she smiled. Holding her wrist, she checked her pulse and counted against her watch. Nodding, she put on the gloves, the hot water near her. She sighed and waited. Keiko was going to give birth real soon. Kagome's mother was going to write down all the needed information, the time of birth, where, the name and of course her parent's name. She was writing down everything that Kagome was telling her, how far the contractions were compared to how far she was dilated. Everyone was on edge except for Kagome, she was calm and it helped Keiko. Knowing that Kagome wasn't worried, she wasn't worried.

"Keiko I need you to listen very well. You cannot push yet."

She nodded.

"I know you want to, you're not dilated enough."

She nodded.

"We're just going to have a conversation. I will tell you when to push alright? Just tell me when you have contractions."

Keiko once again nodded. Yusuke was wiping the sweat off her face. Kagome and Keiko just kept talking for almost five minutes before Kagome told her to push. She reminded Keiko to do her breathing exercises and to not worry, stress would make it more difficult. People couldn't help but stare. No one had seen a birth before, especially having a young woman doing so. Everything was smooth, until Kagome told her to stop. Kurama was concerned. Kagome did not look happy at the moment, but she didn't show how worried she was.

"Your baby has twisted."

Keiko started to cry thinking that her baby was going to die.

"This will hurt; I have to get him back on track okay?"

Keiko screamed as Kagome stuck her hands into her womb, twisting her baby so that he wasn't in danger anymore. Yusuke was freaking out and everyone was worried but Kagome just told her to push. It took another twenty minutes before their baby was out. Kagome wiped his face, clearing the airways, making sure that he was breathing. His wail was loud, a really good sign. The water was warm, she washed him off. Taking his weight and checking his pulse, she wrapped the baby up. She asked Yusuke to come toward her; she had used everything in their Chemistry room and told him to cut the cord. He cried as he held the little child. She told Keiko that the afterbirth would also have to come, when she felt the need to, she had to push hard. Keiko was smiling as Yusuke brought their son to her. Kagome was tired, he knew that. He watched as she swayed, letting her lean against his chest. Seeing her dress bloody, he carried her into the locker room. He took all her clothing off, his as well. Turning on the 

shower, he waited for her to come back to him. She hadn't had to do something like that since she was in the Feudal Era. He knew she was locked in her memories and that she was thinking about so much. He was a patient male but when his wife is naked and not paying attention to him, he isn't so patient. He grabbed his wife and walked into the shower. She immediately came back to real world, looking so cute and confused. She looked down and saw that she was naked, she was still very shy and covered herself up. He wouldn't have any of that. Oh no, his wife was beautiful and she did not have to hide such beauty. He let to water run down their bodies as he held her close. For a woman who had done so much, he was always surprised when she blushed at the compliments anyone gave her. He remembered when she spoke of Inuyasha, how she had a crush on him. Never once did he give any type of compliment and that was all she was used to. Seeing men just went after their own pleasure and beat down on women just to make themselves feel great. Kurama had tried so hard to break that train of thought she had been used to. Being a woman of the future, she was never going to bow down to a man. That was what caused so many problems and even with her companions, especially Inuyasha, the fact that she had her own thoughts and opinions were not allowed. He kissed her forehead. She was so small against him, against anyone. His arms wrapped around her back, kneading the knots he found. Kurama was trying not to take her against the shower wall but he couldn't really help it. Her breasts were against his chest, well more his abdomen. Lifting her up, he leaned her against the wall, kissing her. He groaned as she gripped his hair, wiggling so that the head of his dick was just touching her womanhood. With a squeeze of her legs against his ribs made his arms loosen and she dropped on top of his dick. Her head was tilted backwards as she rotated her hips. He gripped her hips, pulling her up and bringing her down, his mouth latched against her neck. He didn't know what was best, the hands in his hair or the way her legs would tighten against his waist. It didn't take long, oh no it didn't take long. He jerked his hips up as she brought her down and that sent her into a raging orgasm. Her head tilted back, biting her lip as she groaned. In turn, he groaned as her womanhood gripped him tightly. The look she had right now, in this second was etched into his mind.

"We should get back to Keiko-chan."

He kissed her neck and nodded. He helped her get dressed, making her wear his shirt and his boxers. He hated not wearing boxers; the zipper was very uncomfortable, especially when he was aroused. Sighing, he kissed her forehead and walked out. The paramedics had arrived, surprised at the story they were being told. Keiko had begged that he and Kagome ride with her, that without them, she would have lost the baby. The men wanted to check Kagome, seeing as he was carrying her. He just held her tighter and told them that she was fine. They kept demanding so he told them why she was asleep. They didn't bother him the rest of the trip. Keiko had begun to laugh, as did Yusuke. The trip there was quiet, Keiko had started to nurse and Yusuke stared. He was so happy, he was a father. Kurama looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, she was perfect. He knew that Youko wanted to be mated and have her pregnant but they understood. She had a lot going for her, she was smart and dedicated. He wouldn't make her give up her dreams for a family they could have in several years. Kurama had to remind Youko that they weren't stable enough to have a child. He didn't want to live with Yusuke and Keiko for the rest of his life. They needed to be able to have their own home, their own lives. He needed to be finished with Rekai, he didn't want her to be hunted because of something he had done. There was just something about her, something that pulled him to her. He could still remember when they first started to date.

Thinking back, it had been spring and they had just finished their report. It had been great, absolutely perfect. He wouldn't allow anything else and apparently neither did she. They had split, she did the report her way and he did it his, then they combined. It had been difficult. She had done her report in 

first person; he did it in third person. Kurama had no idea how she was able to be so detailed. Not much was known about the Western Lord. He spent two weeks afterwards just trying to get her to spend some time with him. He had been surprised when she said no, that she had things to do. He just nodded but never once gave up. He had sworn to himself that she would be his. It took four months just for them to kiss, she was so timid and shy, confused. It touched him deep and he just guided her. He knew that she was embarrassed but it was a good feeling. Her lips were soft and hesitant. They had been at a café, a little place that she loved. She was always back on Wednesday and Sunday, no matter what for their dates. It had been a bright day, without a chance of rain. He was so involved with Kagome that he didn't smell the shift in the air. As they had been walking home, a huge downpour caught them. They were four minutes from his home, twenty from hers. He remembered rushing into his apartment and turning to see Kagome. She was laughing at him, told him that he looked like a drowned rat. He took offense to that but just laughed with her, she looked so beautiful. Her bangs had fallen in front of her eyes and water dripped from them, her clothes were wet and she was slightly shivering. He gathered her into his arms and they stared into each other's eyes and he just went in. He didn't ask for her permission, he just took. She had tried to back away but he just followed, pushed her against the wall. A shot of pleasure went straight to his groin when she shyly reacted. He could tell that she was inexperienced; this had probably been her first kiss. Of course that was the only kiss they had for another month, she was more worried about the exams they needed to take. He remembered when he had tried and the panicked look on her face, she had turned her head so he started to kiss her neck. They had been in his room and the door was closed, she had been so shocked that he could have blown air at her and she would have fallen over. But kissing her neck, she had mewled and it was cute, letting him do whatever he wanted. He kept it innocent, as much as he could.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Our first kiss."

She blushed.

"I see, well keep reminiscing I won't stop you."

He watched her as she stared at Keiko. He knew she wanted children, badly, but he also knew that she wanted an education and a career as well.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"In school, what do you want to do?"

Kagome tilted her head, she always did that when she thought.

"Probably medicine or something like that."

"You did do a very good job today. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Kurama hugged her tightly, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"I know you want one; I see the desire in your eyes."

She shivered in his arms. It made him tighten them, made him feel his desire for her.

"I will give you whatever you want. If you wish to wait, we can wait and practice."

One year later he was watching his wife study and take care of Keiko's baby. Keiko and Yusuke had gone out on a date once again and left the baby with him and Kagome. She didn't mind and neither did he, the child was beautiful. Kurama was so proud of his wife; she had done what most people wouldn't dare to try. She had doubled her classes and credits, trying to get her schooling down as fast as possible. He didn't know why she was pushing herself so hard, she wouldn't tell him but he was proud of her none the less. He was still working with Spirit World and was working while she went to school. It made him happy to know that she trusted him to take care of her. Leaning against the doorway, he had a small smile as his precious wife was doing homework while cradling the baby in his arms. Soujiro Urameshi had been a joy to their household. Yusuke had settled down a bit and had become to think things through and Keiko, she was still the same. Kurama couldn't believe how lucky he was. For such a long time, he believed that he would have to live his life alone. He might have been born a human but since Youko and his soul had fused, he was a demon and would have their age and Kagome was bonded to the Shikon and his wife, even if he didn't mate with her, she would still be there for him hundreds of years from now. Youko had been happy to know that they would have hundreds of years, many years of children. He always wanted children since his family was large. Kitsune usually tended to have many children. A warm feeling spread throughout his body, engulfing his heart in a gentle squeeze. His wife, his love, his woman was laying against the sofa with the small baby resting against her chest. He couldn't wait.

Kurama figured out why she was pushing herself to hard to finish school and moisture collected in his eyes. She was pushing hard so that they would be able to start their family. She had already graduated with her B.A. and was working on her masters; she wasn't just going into healthcare. She was going to be a Physical Therapist, someone who helped those who had been injured and could not be healed by popping a few pills. She had been working for three years and was doing very well. She was smart and soaked information up like a sponge. The only bad part of her schooling was the lack of attention toward him. He sighed as he thought about when the last time they had made love to each other, a week ago. As always, when he thought about any time they had made love, he thought about the first time. That one time was the best time he had ever had. It was great, it was slow and it was mind blowing. They had been dating for about a year and a half and she had been attacked at his home with his mother and her family there. She had defended them wonderfully but also got hurt. It was one of the only times he had lost control like that, instantly killing the demon who dared hurt his. His mother had been afraid, worried about his wife. She told him to calm down, that it would only stress Kagome out more if she saw him out of control. Kagome's mother, Asume, had taken his mother back to the shrine with her. It was safer until they could figure out what was going on. His mother just told him to take care of himself and of her that they had to work together. It didn't matter; he still stressed himself out until she woke up. It was hard to wash away the blood, it made him sick. For two days he had watched over her and waited for her to wake up. Looking down at her, he cringed. As happy that she and their families were safe, she had gotten hurt and that was not good. He would talk to Koenma about this, he couldn't let his family and the one he wanted as a mate to be unprotected like this. Closing his eyes, he lay down next to her. Their relationship was going pretty well, if not slow for his tastes but he was her first for many things. 

Many, many things and he was very happy about that. He was the first man to kiss her, hold her, see her naked, pleasure her and the first to love her. Kissing her neck, he breathed deeply. He needed to know her scent, especially now that the scent of blood was gone. Hearing her moan shot desire straight to his groin.

"Kurama?"

He looked at her, her eyes were still closed. It was interesting at how their relationship had started and how it had gone. She was the first girl that he chased and pretty much stalked, he was embarrassed to say that he had done so. He went to walk her to school every morning and walked her home every night. He made sure that they were partnered together, especially because they worked so well together. He showered her with flowers after finding out from her family and the fact that she would give him his gifts back, that materialistic things didn't impress her. Yes, he went to her family for advice. Found her favorite foods, favorite places and just things that she loved. He took her to the amusement park, got soaked head to toe after one of the roller coasters. He watched as she took a small child on one of the rides, his father was handicapped. It made him happy, even though she took time from their date. He took pictures as she and this child had some fun together, making the father very happy. Although there was time when she and this child had eaten themselves stupid, cotton candy was very bad with Kagome. He won her several stuffed animals that are always on her bed. There was also the date that he surprised her with. A picnic in the park, near the lake. Of course they had their down times. He was always called on missions and at first, she wasn't allowed to go. She didn't outwardly show him that it upset her but he could tell. Then there was the fan clubs but that was more of a personal issue with each. Kagome was very insecure and that did cause a few problems, especially with them being intimate or close to it.

He looked at his fingers, the same fingers that had brought her to her first taste of release. She had come over to study, math. Just hearing that word made him shiver in fear, he was such a wuss now that he had tutored her. She truly sucked at it, worse than sucked at it. Anyway, she had come over to study only to have a fierce storm hit their town. Calling her mother, she had stayed. His mother was not home and it had just been them. Kurama was amazed at her culinary skills, she was truly perfect. That night, they had just been kissing, holding each other. He remembered how heated they had gotten, being able to mold his hands against her breast. Her skin was so smooth. There was something about Kagome had made him more gentle than usual and patient. She was like his precious rose, needing attention and beautiful but she too had thorns, her temper or her tears could just tear him apart. She had been wearing one of his button up shirts and her underwear. That had to be one of the most sexiest things he had ever seen. Looking up into her eyes, he licked the tip of her nipple and enjoying her gasp. His mouth manipulated her breast, teasing the nipple, lightly nibbling on it and bringing it to attention before switching to the other. He made sure to always be touching her but making sure not to rub her stomach unless he wanted her to sleep. That is a secret though. Kissing her lips, tasting her, he had slipped his fingers down toward her womanhood, allowing them to brush against her most pure spot. Her eyes had widened and she gasped, he used that moment to slip inside of her and nearly came. She was so hot, so tight, it drove him crazy. He could still feel her nails grip his shoulder and shutter as she bit him. Yup, she was a biter. His fingers rubbed the walls of her entrance, curling his fingers upward to catch that very pleasurable spot. He relished in the moans, mewls and screams she had made just for him. It hadn't taken long, it had surprised him, and she had come within minutes of foreplay. It had been the first time she had seen all of him. At first, she had gotten scared, squeaked as she moved away from it and fell off the bed. Her eyes had been wide with awe but also with fear as she peaked from the end of the bed. Chuckling, he remembered when he had found all those love bites on his shoulder, neck and chest. 

Kagome had blushed when she was showed that but she had thanked him for that night. That had been the first time they had touched one another and it was the best feeling in the world.

He had looked down at her, her beautiful eyes staring up at him. It still amazed him at the love she showed to him and the devotion she had also shown to him. Many demons as well as humans had come to bear gifts in hopes to get her attention but it never strayed from him. She would look at them but immediately turn her attention back to him; several times she had been frightened with the attention she had gotten. He had lain with her topless and she only had a robe on. It was a silk robe that had the design of several foxes lying in a field of flowers. She always cuddled in it and tried to slide across the bed like they do in the movies. It didn't quite work that way, she slammed into the wall. Good times. Kurama could see the swell of her breast as she looked up at him, her hand brushing against his chest. Just with one touch, she could light aflame in his blood. Only she could do this to him, only she could make him feel whole. There was no stopping him tonight, he was going to make her his, she was going to know who she belonged to. Gripping the back of her neck, he brought her lips toward him. He sent ever emotion to her, every feeling of love and desire through this one kiss. His lips trailed down the column of her throat, licking and nipping as her hands gripped his head, raking her hands through his hair. He growled as he relinquished her of the robe, rubbing his hands against her body. She moved and arched her back, wanting more. His hands were relentless as they touched her body; hers had gripped his shoulders or buried themselves in his hair. She had moaned as his lips went back to her breast. His tongue teasing the tips as his hands massaged the whole, skimming against her ribs as well. His thigh was pressing against her womanhood, rubbing ever so slightly. He smirked against her chest as he felt the heat and the wetness. She was so good. He locked eyes with her as he shimmied down her body, grasping her panties and pulling them down. He loved these panties, light pink with a bow as if wrapped just for him.

"Kurama."

There was nothing more beautiful than hearing her moan for him. Her hands were gripping his head in his hair, arching her back as he laid light kisses against her womanhood; he needed to have her attention. The taste of her was addicting and he was addicted. He watched her closely as he pleased her, sucking lightly on her clit and teasing her lips. He didn't want to scare her or hurt her as he slowly entered her body, curling his finger to hit that one amazing spot. He smiled as she cried out for him, to him. It was a personal promise to himself that he would make Kagome cum at the very least twice. It didn't take very long, she had come calling out his name. He didn't know who he should thank for finding someone like Kagome, she was a treasure. Looking at her from his position he smiled, her chest was heaving and her eyes were wide. He crawled up, looking deep into her eyes as he fitted himself. Gripping her hands in his, he laid himself into her body. Kurama winced, she was tight and it was already hurting her. Sighing as the mushroom shaped head entered, he waited. Kagome was gripping his hands and breathing deeply. Kissing everywhere, her brow, nose, cheeks, lips and then down her chin and neck he waited for her to relax. Staring into her eyes, he sank lower until he reached her virgin barrier. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her any pain but this pain wouldn't last and he would make sure she felt immense pleasure. Kissing her softly, he tore through. Kagome had tensed and cried into his mouth, tears leaking from her eyes. Kurama whispered in her ear, telling her how much he loved her and beautiful she was. He told her how happy he was with her and how proud he was of her. As she relaxed, he pulled out a bit, before sliding forward. The scream she had made heightened his arousal. They rocked together, his thrusts getting rougher and rougher. Grabbing her thigh, he brought it over his arm, allowing him to go deeper into her body. She felt amazing, especially when he placed his hand on 

her lower stomach, it was a different feeling as he made love to her. That night, they tried many positions before he allowed her to sleep.

His wife was sleeping next to him, her mind and body exhausted. He understood her want to finish quickly, but she was going to burn out soon. She mumbled in her sleep and he was tempted to laugh, oden. Even in her sleep, she thinks about her favorite food. Closing his eyes, he waited for sleep to claim him, too bad no one told him about the naughty thoughts Kagome had. She was well passing her fifth year in her seven year schooling program. She was going to be doctor of Physical Therapy, seven years. She was well on her way and she was happy. After this summer, she could slow down since it was just labs and on the job training. She had gotten past her internship program and had been hired with the hospital, she was so happy. She knew that she had put her relationship with Kurama on the back burner and that he needed a little more love, she waited. The moment he fell asleep, she brought out her toys. Using her priestess power, she handcuffed his arms onto the bed frame and smiled. The boxers he wore had come off quick enough. Giving his dick a kiss, she waited for him to wake up. When he did, he would get the surprise of a lifetime. She had her mouth on his dick, showering it with little kisses and licks, sometimes nipping at the base. Hearing his groan made her happy and she stared at him as she pleasured him with her mouth. She sucked in air, the cold sending shocks up and down his spine. Crawling, she kissed and nipped at his skin.

"Hi baby."

She kissed him hard, sending her love through that kiss. He was amazed at her boldness since she had always been shy during sex. His eyes were glued to the motion of her lowering herself onto his dick. He moaned as she rocked her hips, placing her hands on his chest to balance herself. There was nothing sexier to him than this moment, when she had taken control of the situation. Kurama was trying to free his hands, not getting much success until he found one of her hair pins. The moment she lay down on his chest, he flipped them over. Those beautiful eyes stared up at him in shock before clenching shut and tilting backwards. He had her legs resting on his arms as he let himself loose. The feelings of her body, tight and hot for him, pulling him deeper was great. It had been a while since they last had sex, since they had been intimate. She had surprised him and it had turned him on. Kissing her neck, he backed away and listened as she whined and begged for him. Placing her on her hands and knees, he slid back into her womanhood. She tilted her head back and cried out. His hands tangled themselves into her hair, pulling her head back, laying a deep kiss. Kurama thought this was the best, his hands gripping her hips as she laid her upper body onto the bed. The angle allowed him even deeper passage and grunted, shifting his hips harder and faster. He gave her butt a few swats, loving when her inner muscles clenched. They were both coming to a climax and he couldn't wait, bending down and marking her as his mate. Her aura flared against his, surrendering to his and wrapping together. The shape of a silver fox wrapped around the shape of a phoenix, molding together. He watched his wife as she slept with a smile on her face. The mark was morphing into a tattoo like mark. A silver fox with a blood red rose wrapped around its body. He placed his hand near her womb a bit disappointed that she hadn't gotten pregnant but happy that they would keep trying. That was what this night was about. Kagome had welcomed their mating.

His friends and their family was there watching as she received her diploma. She was now Dr. Kagome Miyako Minamino. He was so proud of her, so happy. What was even better was the fact that she was two months pregnant. She had refused to let him go on a mission, something she had never done before. They had a whole day of sex. Hot, steamy, mind blowing sex. When he had left, she was asleep and smiling. It wasn't until he came home a month later that he found out why she had acted in such a 

way. She had gone through heat, but because of how her body is with her priestess power, he couldn't tell. She knew and used it to her advantage. He had been so happy, picking her up and spinning her around. If only he knew how her pregnancy would be like. It was worse than Keiko's pregnancy, mostly because she was a priestess and he a demon. To know that he would have his first child, it had been a shock that he had passed out. When he woke up, everyone was around him; Kagome was laughing her ass off.

"I never thought I would see the day when Kurama fainted."

His friends had laughed and even his mother. Sighing, he just poked Kagome in the ribs, which made her fall off the couch into his arms.

"You know dear, your father fainted as well."

"I did not faint."

Kagome kept laughing.

"Of course. You just did that manly fall instead."

He just pouted at his wife and hugged her tighter. For the next three months, he had to deal with her odd cravings and mood swings. He didn't mind at all, instead choosing to stay very close to his wife's side. She was a human priestess as he was a demon. When a demon and a priestess mate, they produce a full blooded demon and not a half-demon like most human/demon mating. He was happy, thinking about the strength his child would have. He knew that his wife was very conscious about the way they raised their children. He understood, they had spoken about it. She was a patient person but after years of raising Shippo, she knew how to handle kitsune babies. She was going to be strict, loving but firm. He didn't mind, a father's job was to teach the ways of their heritage as well as how to support the family. He watched as his wife busied herself, the new apartment was a gift from his mother and her husband and Kagome's family. It wasn't too large, not like this townhouse but it was large enough to start a family. Kagome had bawled when she had saw it, hearing that their families had chipped in to help them. His friends and Koenma had helped them with the move and the building of the nursery. It wasn't as though he couldn't do it himself, his friends wanted to be part of his family as well. Kurama knew it was just because Kagome was good in the kitchen. He watched her touch the crib and sighed, she was smiling and happy. That was all that mattered was that she would be happy.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded, grabbing his hand and laying it on her stomach. He could feel the kicking the baby was doing. Ever since she had gone into her fifth month, the baby was moving around a lot. You couldn't really see if she was pregnant but you could tell. His arms wrapped around her body and held her tightly. The best part of her pregnancy was the overactive sex drive. He had been worn out so many times that he was amazed. Even Youko had begged that she stop and let him rest. She just narrowed her eyes and jumped him. The best part was their relationship and where they were in life. She was a doctor of physical therapy, opening her own clinic and he had gone into pharmaceuticals, creating different types of medicines. They were doing very well for themselves and living peacefully until Kagome's little brother had gotten into some trouble. Wrong place at the wrong time and moved in with them for a little bit. He was going off to college at university in Hawaii. He was so happy, especially when he was 

accepted with a scholarship. He was proud, especially with all those hours of tutoring Souta. For a few months he had noticed Kagome slowing down. She had cut back her hours at the clinic, didn't move quite as much. It wasn't until a nice warm evening that she had woke him up because of her contractions. Her water hadn't broken yet, but he knew that his precious wife knew what her body was telling her.

"Mr. Minamino, would you like to cut the cord?"

He laughed with his wife as he cut the cord. His wife had been in labor for sixteen hours and fifty two minutes. His son had been born with all human features, his instincts were already sharp. They had named him Kenji Seiko Minamino. He had his red hair but Kagome's blue eyes and her nose. Kurama thought he was the most beautiful baby in world. Thinking backwards, he could have gone without Kagome's threats to his penis but in all, he was happy. His friends, hers and their families were there for them, wanting to see his first child. Yusuke had teased him, telling him that his son would have to deal with the curse of the Minamino family. Fan clubs. Kurama did not think that was funny at all, especially all the crap both he and Kagome had to deal with. Looking to the side, his wife was nursing their first child, his son. She had told him that they would have a son first, he had believed the doctors on it being a girl. His wife was correct and was currently giving him that 'I won' smile. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

He could never have imagined his life going the way it had. He was now twenty-seven, had a great job, a loving with and three very rambunctious children. Yes, Kagome had wanted more children and so, of course, he gave them to her. Twins this time, fraternal twins. Now he had two boys and a little girl. There wasn't a moment that he regretted, only that they couldn't drop their children off with their grandparents very often. The kids were too much for the human grandmothers, although they were getting a lot better. Souta had come home with a young woman; she goes to the same school as he does. She was a very easy going woman, just like his Kagome but when she gets upset, it's not pretty. Souta had been wanting to ask for her hand in marriage, asked her father who had been surprised. It was different for Souta who had been taught to always uphold honor. The girl's father had laughed, thumped him on the back, offered him some beer and just told him welcome to the family. Now all Souta had to worry about was asking the girl. His wife was sleeping in their bed, naked, just the way he liked it. She had gotten him the best present. His children were with their grandmother just for the night and he had an all day pass to relaxation. His wife had sat on their bed, a large red ribbon wrapped around her chest. He had dropped his towel, even though they had been married for six years, just the thought of her body made him painfully aroused. She had tried so hard to bake him his favorite cake, though she sucked at baking. It's weird, she is an amazing cook but as a baker, she should be banned. Kagome hadn't been paying very close attention and set off all the smoke detectors in their home. He tried so hard not to laugh at her but he hugged her and hid his face in her hair. He smiled for a long time to come. It was the thought that counted.

Kurama held onto his wife as they moved once again. They had stopped aging at the age of twenty-three and had to constantly keep moving because of it. Forty years ago, their mother's had passed away and Souta was now an old man. His wife had died a year ago from breast cancer and Kagome knew that her little brother would soon join his wife. There was no doubt about that. Kurama had watched his children grow up and move on with their lives. Twelve out of fifteen of them had moved to demon world, the other three had died. They had found that because he was mated to Kagome and she was the Shikon in human form, he would live forever. Age would not kill him and although he was alright with that, Kagome would be there with him, his children were not as lucky. Although they were their children, it 

didn't quite work that way. He sighed and watched the sunset with his beautiful wife, there were so much they had done together and so much that they wanted to do together. Closing his eyes, they had forever. Kissing her softly, he guided her into their home. The beginning of eternity with his soul mate.


End file.
